Sirius(ly) Surprised
by LongForgottenRoses
Summary: Sirius gets a lovely shock when he find out he's a father! Story where Sirius wasn't sent to Azkaban and raised Harry (with occasional visits to the Dursleys). I'm not the best at summaries.


**Authors**** Note:****So this is an attempt to rewrite a story I wrote a long time ago into something that might be bearable to read. Harry having been raised by Sirius has more of a Sirius/twins personality at times. I say at times, 'cause it'll mainly be when he's around Sirius/Twin types. Anywho, hope you enjoy, this first chapter is shorter than the others will be hopefully.  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**Recommended Listening****(AKA, songs that are stuck in my head that I recommend getting stuck in your head :D)  
**_Nobody Listen by Lifehouse**  
**_

**Sirius Surprised**

"Oh Sirius!" A sing-song voice rang throughout the previously silent house.

Sirius Black forced his eyes open at the sound of his godson's voice this early in the morning. It dawned on him that wasn't a good sign with how mischievous Harry could be. '_How mischievous __**you **__raised him to be.'_ He thought to himself.

Sirius dragged himself to the kitchen where his way-to-awake godson was waiting for him. "Yes, oh-so-rude-and-freakishly-awake one?" he questioned as he started making tea and breakfast. Well, _attempting_ to. A piece of parchment was thrust into his face while Harry waved it around.

The quickly becoming cranky adult narrowed his eyes at it, trying to make out the words written on it. But all he needed to see was the emerald ink to know what it was.

"Would you look at that," he said teasingly, "you're magical after all," referring to an old joke between the two. Harry was grinning from ear to ear, his hair sticking out at even more odd angles than usual. Sirius smiled sadly as an image of James flashed in his mind, the two looking so much alike.

A smirk replaced Harry's grin as he attempted to say sassily: "Oh, there was never any doubt I was magical. Magically fabulous." Sirius just laughed as he continued with the task of making breakfast.

"So…" Harry drawled out, "can we go to Diagon Alley today?" He questioned with a hopeful smile. The godfather just sighed loudly. "You just got your letter." "So?" "I suppose I could try and make room for it on my extremely hectic schedule," the man answered dramatically. The excited eleven-year old just rolled his eyes.

"But first," he started as he put the now finished breakfast in front of Harry, "we feast."

* * *

After their feasting, Sirius sent the unkempt looking boy to get ready and attempt the impossible task of taming what he called hair. The man was about to do the same when the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house.A confused expression overtook his face, he wasn't expecting anyone. Quickly making his way to the door, he opened it to reveal an old friend.

"Albus!" he exclaimed, "come in, please." "I apologize for dropping in so unexpectedly." "It's perfectly fine, have a seat. Would you like some tea?" With a nod from the older man, Sirius proceeded to make the tea. "We were about to go to Diagon Alley, you stopped by just in time," Sirius explained.

He sat down across from Dumbledore while he waited on the tea. "What brings you here?" The aged wizard got up and started walking around observing things, a habit he had when he had to give important or surprising news.

"I have rather urgent things to tell you, but I shall go about explaining them fully after I ask you a question. Have you ever been married?" Sirius was stunned into silence for a moment at the seemingly random question. He quickly brought the now ready tea before replying. "No, I haven't. I was engaged for awhile, but it didn't work out," he answered honestly, "why?" Dumbledore was silent for a moment before replying.

"I shall begin to explain now. As I was going over the list of students who needed to receive Hogwarts letters, I noticed something. As you might know, a quill writes down students with magical potential when they're born. The quill generally keeps to students locally, such as around London. I noticed when I was looking at previous years lists that it had appeared to start to write a name, before crossing it out. I'm not entirely sure why we ignored it then, maybe we assumed it was a squib the quill was mistaken on. But I decided to look into it." He paused a moment to recollect his thoughts.

"Now, it had written the full name, but scratched it out to the point it was illegible. I charmed the ink and revealed the name Quorra Black." He paused again to see the reaction on the other man's face. He looked confused. "Any relation?" Sirius asked. "I'll get to that," he answered before continuing. "I thought about it and wondered if she could be related to you in any way. So I decided to investigate. I've formed a theory on why the quill crossed her name out. Her parents lived here, and she might've originally been born here. However, her mother went to America and gave birth to them in an American orphanage. Thus the quill thought they would be in England and started to write them down."

Sirius looked more confused. "Them?" he questioned. "Them. The mother gave birth to twins. Quorra was the first born, so the quill wrote her first." Sirius took in the information. "Feel free to continue," he told Dumbledore, now even more curious of their relation to him.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "As I was investigating my theory, I looked into the twins. Quorra Raine Black and Cadence Imogen Black were born on October 7th 1978-" "They should be third years," Sirius observed, somewhat surprised. If Dumbledore was annoyed by the interruption, he didn't show it. "Yes, I did mention I was looking through previous years lists. As I was saying, they were born in a muggle orphanage in America, their mother died shortly after giving birth. Now I'm here to see if they do have any relation to you. What was your ex-fiance's name?"

Sirius was still taking in the information, but snapped out of it to reply, "Ekaterina Kaster."Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "I'd assumed as much. Sirius, I believe they're your daughters."

* * *

**And I wanted to end it there, hence why it's short. Hope it was somewhat bearable to read, feel free to let me know.**


End file.
